


【斑扉】手套

by Feazyyh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feazyyh/pseuds/Feazyyh
Summary: 所有的一切都源自于一只手套。
Relationships: 宇智波斑/千手扉间
Kudos: 14





	【斑扉】手套

宇智波斑不知道自己曾经丢过一只手套，也不知道那只手套被某个别有用心的人捡了回去。直到他在深夜看到火影楼的灯还亮着，他几乎是突发奇想才走进去的，门口的暗部已经不在了，想来是被兢兢业业的火影大人谴退了。

有些不对劲。

窸窸窣窣的声音隔着门都可以隐约听见，斑在心底半开玩笑地想着火影大人该不会与什么人在这里私会，以至于都没有发现他的气息。要知道千手扉间的感知力，可是众所周知的强大。

“——”

黑色的手套扒住门的一侧，抑制了力道，摸索着门的边缝将门悄声推开，让缝隙变得更大一些，乃至可以窥见室内的情形。

夜半本该是工作的好时机，他的脑子里原本都是各式各样的汇报、文件、批示，却不知什么时候、也不知为何挤进来一张脸，那张脸属于他曾经最为厌恶的宇智波，但是那也是属于他的一个秘密。

源自一个雨夜的移情，一个失去了弟弟的哥哥，一个失去了哥哥的弟弟，在血和暴雨里，靠得那么近，谁也杀不了谁，于是互相仇视又互相愤恨，他受了重伤，斑的眼睛几乎完全瞎掉，他们都因为某个承诺而不得不放过对方。

  
——如果没有那一晚就好了。

斑那晚被高烧折磨得神志不清，而他伤痕累累意识模糊，他动弹不得，只能任由魇在梦里的斑抱着他，他看到斑的眼睛渗出鲜血，失去神采的双眼里映着他的脸，大概是太疼了，疼到千手的体质都无法让他快速复原，所以他才会认错人，将这个紧紧抱着他的人当作是死去的兄长，然后在潜意识中接纳他的气息，他的拥抱，还有他的呼唤。

该死的移情。

但是已经晚了。

那张脸突兀地出现在他的脑子里，于是从那双渗出鲜血的眼睛开始，勾连起无数的、一连串的有关宇智波斑的画面。那天他偷偷将斑的一只手套藏了起来，上面沾着他自己的血和宇智波斑的汗水气味和血迹，这是某种理想意义中的融合。

但这不够，他不要理想，他是个讲求现实的人。

他虽然不是第一次干这个，但动作依旧显得生涩。他把偷来的赃物戴在手上，上面的血腥味淡了不少，他的鼻尖几乎贴着手套的皮革，试图从缝隙里捕捉熟悉的味道。他很想舔，但是他不敢，他怕把那为数不多的遗留的味道抹消了，于是只是这样嗅了嗅。

接下来才是正事。

他很少为自己做润滑，仅仅凭借着嗅觉，还有脑海中的想象与回忆，就足以让他下面湿透。他不该有这样的反应，他不知道他到底是因为什么感情才会这样，是对于兄长背德的情感，还是那一夜斑口中念叨的教人听着越发悲哀的话语。

[ “你回来啦？！” ]

他回忆着那个紧到几乎要把他的骨头捏碎的拥抱，还有那声话语。座椅的两个扶手的设计堪称完美，方便他把双腿架在上面。

他哆嗦了一下，戴着手套的手摸索到身下一张一合的穴口，毫无阻碍地将一根手指送了进去，但是可惜的是他还没有习惯这种事，吸纳一根手指是最初的极限。毕竟是男人的身体，他这样安慰自己。

[ “不要离开哥哥好不好？” ]

他几乎是下意识地想收紧双腿，连带着穴肉将他的两根手指紧紧绞住，但是所幸事态比他想象的好得多，他没有手来顾及自己硬起的贴在小腹上的性器，但也看不见那吐露出些许白色淫液又无人抚慰的可怜模样。

进入得很顺利，他凭借着记忆里的声音，还有在脑海中循环过无数次的话语，足以勾勒出宇智波斑的模样，他想象着那晚的深情，而背德的可能性与对于仇敌的移情让他心惊胆战，于是他只能加快了手指抽插的速度，让水渍声和快感盖过那些胡思乱想。

[ “哥哥会永远保护你的。” ]

他又想起来了，但是有些早了，他不管不顾地将三根都插进穴口，皮革的皲裂纹路他都能清晰感受到，他真的不是有意咬得太紧，他只是想起来的时候受惊了。就像安闲的鸟儿，突然听到了破风而来的鹰啸。

他原本仍是能忍耐的，连呻吟都按耐在紧咬的嘴唇之后，但是现在他有点忍不了了，呻吟是脱口而出的，他的理智已经摇摇欲坠，最后的一丝坚持只让他种下了绝对不能叫出那个名字的禁制，以此来换取放肆的、毫无顾忌的呻吟的权利。

他在哭，因为他逼迫着自己不能叫出那个人的名字。于是只好更快速地用手指抚慰着身下柔软紧致的穴口，他即便呻吟也必须压抑着，他要高潮了，在那只手套几乎将他完全填满的时候，他射了出来，粘稠的体液淅淅沥沥地溅在他的小腹上，他也终于叫出了声，在心里一遍遍地重复那个名字。

他睁大了双眼看着天花板，却舍不得将手抽离身下的穴口，虽然这个姿势他并不舒服，但是他臆想中的缱绻与缠绵却足够迷人，让他恋恋不舍。火影袍遮挡了他的视线，他不知道自己身下如今是何光景，却在气喘吁吁时，隐约看到了宇智波斑的脸。

那双曾经充满怨毒的红色的写轮眼如今就在门后，他以为他出现了错觉，可是熟悉的查克拉却告诉他一切都是真实的。

宇智波斑第一次知道火影大人对他竟然怀着这样的心思。那只手套他记得很清楚，一看就知道是他的，上面在和千手扉间打斗的时候被划开了一道口子，就在右手手掌掌根的位置。

斑站的地方视角很好。掀开的火影袍下是一副活色生香的画面，戴着他的手套的那只手侵入他的仇敌最私隐的地方，他听着那压抑的声音与粗重、断续的喘息，他可以借此想象自己侵入那具身体的感受。火影大人显然没有对自己留情，那看似狭小的穴口将他的手套完完全全吞吃掉的时候他忍不住笑了。他看着自己的左手，只想把这只手也插进那具身体。

他是故意让千手扉间看见他的，好让他光明正大地撞破这件事，借此让之后的事都顺理成章。

夜色里静得吓人，只有宇智波斑愈来愈近的脚步声与千手扉间不太连贯的轻喘。千手扉间像是预料到什么似的，下意识朝着座椅里退了退，可是本就退无可退，他只能看着斑步步紧逼。

斑脸上带笑，戴着手套的手硬生生地在他还未将手抽出来的时候挤了进去，他几乎倒吸了一口凉气。斑贴在他的耳侧，他察觉到耳边温热的气息与无比亲昵的语调，穴肉却一下子将斑的手和他自己的手绞紧了。

“想要啊？都给你。”

END.


End file.
